the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigrun
Sigrun is a healer of the Aesir and Vanir prides. She is the nest-mother of Rashard and biological mother of Thyra, Ragna's wingsister and Caj's mate. Information Description Sigrun is said to be a dove-brown Vanir with brown eyes. She is the daughter of Hrafn who was a powerful gryfon healer and is said to have ties to ravens; so Sigrun possesses those same ties. Personality Sigrun is a very devoted healer. She is soft-spoken and very timid, especially when it comes to Sverin. She respects her wingsister, but believes that Ragna's plans might turn on her in the end. Role Sigrun is the mate to Caj and the nest-mother of Rashard. She is also the healer of the pride, and helps Ragna try to retake the Silver Isles. History ''Pre-Series'' Before the Conquering, Sigrun was said to enjoy her days fishing and running off with Baldr, Stigr and Ragna. She was courted by Stigr and Vidar, but the former defeated the latter in a spar. When the Conquering came, Stigr was defeated by Caj, who courted Sigrun for a year before she became his mate. She carried her daughter Thyra under the watchful eye of Per, and begged the Red King to spar Shard's life, claiming the kit was hers. In The Summer King Chronicles Arc Song of the Summer King Sigrun is now a full healer, and appears after The Hunt. She puts Kjorn's wing back in place after he sprained it, which is her first appearances as a capable healer. She also appears after Shard returns from Star Isle and meeting Stigr, helping his wing. Shard asks her if he was like his father, and Sigrun replies by saying that they would be in trouble if he was. Shard later hears her speaking with a gryfess whose voice sounds familiar (Ragna) about rebellion: singing the Song of the Summer King. After Shard nearly kills Sverin by pulling him into the water, Sigrun is there helping his wounds to keep him healed. She then talks to Stigr about how much she loved him, but he never told her before the Aesir invaded and he lost his fight and fled. She then returns to Sun Isle with her wingsister to keep an eye on the pride. ''Skyfire Along with Ragna, Sigrun is shown to be watching over the prides to keep it safe from things within. She is suspicious of Halvden and his intentions. When both Caj and Kjorn are nowhere to be found, Sverin is ready to exile all of the Vanir and Half-bloods (excluding those in the King's Guard) thinking that they bewitched his son and wingbrother and sent them to their deaths. Thyra also reprimades him, stating that his fear and distrust did. Sverin then chases the Vanir out of Sun Isle along with his guard. Sigrun then goes with Ahanu and the wolves, who let them stay in the underground tunnels. She then meets up with Caj when the wolves reunite them. A Shard of Sun Sigrun is there with others when they lay out their dead on Black Rock. When Caj reveals that he will look for Sverin, she tries to stop him but fails. She is there with Ragna, Kenna, her daughter and Astri when Halvden sits trial in front of them. After Astri flees, she goes after her. She later appears when her mate returns after finding Sverin. She thinks about the returning Vanir, and reassures him that she will always choose him. By the Silver Wind Sigrun appears briefly in the book. When the wyrms attack, she is helping the whelping gryfesses and seems to be frustrated about how Kjorn led his warriors into battle. In the Short Stories The Starward Light ''Flying in soon! Relationships Rashard Even though Shard wasn't her biological son, Sigrun cares deeply for him and considers him one of her own. During the Conquering, she saved Shard's life by claiming that Shard was her son, as she knew that if Per was aware that Shard was the Vanir prince, he would have killed him immediately so that Baldr wouldn't have had any heirs. Caj Stigr Thyra Ragna Family Tree Genetic Adoptive List of all Family Members Trivia *She and Stigr might of been mates. *She is the daughter of Hrafn, and isn't trusted by Sverin because her father was a powerful healer. *Sigrun's name is Old Norse for "secret winner". **This name fits her, as she as Ragna secretly won the war by hiding Rashard. Quotes Song of the Summer King Quotes Skyfire Quotes A Shard of Sun Quotes By the Silver Wind Quotes Gallery Canon Screen Shot 2017-05-17 at 7.38.33 AM.png sigrun(updated).png|Sigrun Ref (by FlametheCharizard) Fanon Sigrun by silverscarecrow33-d875a6r.png.jpeg|Sigrun by silverscarecrow33 References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Gryfons Category:Vanir Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Skyfire Characters Category:Healers Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Silver Isles Gryfons Category:The Starward Light Characters Category:A Shard of Sun Characters Category:Point-of-Views Category:Minor Characters Category:Rise of The Dragon Star Characters